ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (WDW reboot)
Explore the depths of "Cinderella Castle" in this exciting and frightening tour. Watch as the Disney villains take over and try to lead guests to the dark side. Only our brave hero can save us with his goodness, courage and pure heart. Encounter visions and characters from Disney's classic films but find your way out before they come! This is a reboot of Tokyo Disneyland's famous closed attraction that may find it's way over to it's stateside counterpart in Florida should the Disney Princess Boutique overstay its welcome... ATTRACTION RUN-THROUGH Taking place inside Cinderella Castle, guests are supposed to take a tour of the Castle featuring the Gallery, Ball Room, Dining Room, Guest Room and the Tower. However, after the guide showcases portraits of Disney Heroes and Heroines, the Magic Mirror gets angry at the villains being insulted. In the process, the portraits change into pictures of Jafar, Maleficent, Scar, Hades, the Old Peddlar Woman, the Horned King, Lady Tremaine, and Ursula. The Elephant Graveyard To see how strong the guests are in challenging the powers of evil, the Magic Mirror opens a secret door the leads to a concealed underground area of the castle. A dark stairway leads to a prison area filled with howling bats staring at the guests. At the same time, Scar, from The Lion King, and his hyena cohorts can be seen and heard singing Be Prepared as the bats swirl around guests. The Queen's Laboratory In the lab of the Queen aiming for the Snow White's life, a book with a recipe for a poison apple is found. Also, a magic potion is being brewed along with an assortment of experimental tools. Moreover, the crow from the film stands atop a skull with ceaseless cawing. The shadow of the Queen can also be seen on the walls. Dark Passage and Dungeon There is a dark passage and dungeon that awaits guests who bypassed the laboratory to avoid being noticed by the queen. However, guests are tricked by Pain and Panic inside a Magic Mirror that reflects directions inversely. Next, Hades appears from a dark area but his visage does not appear anywhere, rather we can hear him angrily calling for Pain and Panic to summon the number one guy of the villains. Chernabog's Bald Mountain A scene can be witness at the top of the frightening oubilette. Guests can see Chernabog, from the film "Fantasia," gathering all the forces of evil against goodness. Maleficent's Underlings There is a calm area where water flows. It seems to be nothing is happening there too. However, suddenly Maleficent's goons show up. The fearsome imps and goblins appear in the water and within the walls, eyeing and threatening the escaping guests before Maleficent's voice can be heard from the distance, apparently angered even more. Lastly, we can see the Evil Fairy atop the tallest tower of the Forbidden Mountains, summoning lightning down upon the guests, while the castle passageway they are traveling through is seen to have been covered with thorny bushes that have reached all the way down the the basement. The Cave of Wonders Continuing down the dark passages guests encounter Jafar and Iago, trapped within the black lamp and with Iago popping out of the lamp once in a while, warning them of the perils ahead. However, we see shiny objects that turn out to be countless emeralds and rubys all over the cave. Suddenly, lightning strikes and the tiger head of the Cave of Wonders appears, apparently awakened from its slumber by the guests' intrusion. The guide finds a special lift and leads the guests' in just barely escaping the tiger head. However, the lift is controlled by Ursula the Sea Witch and her two eels, as is revealed in a TV screen in the lift, and the guests are taken up the castle. Tapestry Room As we leave the lift, we enter a room with some tapestries depicting the "Legend of the Black Cauldron" hanging on the walls. The guide explains, "Once upon a time the world was ruled by evil. The Horned King, lord of Annuvin, used the black cauldron to manipulate and control the soldiers of death. Then the courageous and pure-minded hero, Taran, deprived the power of the great kiln with the help of his friend, Gurgi, and sacrificed his sword of light in the process. And peace was restored to the world." The Magic Mirror's Trap The Magic Mirror appears again to interrupt the guide. It invites guests to enter a back room next to the tapestries room as the doors close in. The room is revealed to be that of the Grand Hall from Hollow Bastion where Sora battled Ansem-Riku in a clash to the death. The Magic Mirror only has this to say: "This is the final challenge. Will good win or evil prosper? The light will face this challenge with courage. But beware, young heroes. The Black Cauldron is waiting to swallow you whole. Let the battle commence! Enjoy! Meh, you're all doomed." And with that underbreath comment, the Magic Mirror disappears. A guest is chosen as the brave representative to carry the sword of light against the Horned King. Battle with the Horned King The door opens to an eerie hall that has skeleton soldiers lying on the floor. The sword of light (Taran's sword) is to the right, and the Black Cauldron is at center atop a pedestal. Slowly, the Horned King appears and looks down to see that his enemy is still alive. (Evil laugh) Everyone welcome. In this Black Cauldron, everything in the world is controlled. Don't be afraid. It will be all be over shortly. No one can escape from here and you'll be sacrificed to the Black Cauldron. Oh Black Cauldron... awaken and resurrect the soldiers of death! Rebuild an army without rivals! The Army of Death... rise! My servants... go and capture them and throw them into the cauldron! Don't leave anyone behind! The Black Cauldron wants more bodies! I swear to the death! (Evil laugh) Nobody can destroy me...What's that!?! Capture those fools and satisfy the Cauldron's hunger! Just then, the special guest appears out of nowhere and points the sword of light towards to Horned King, chanting a magical incantation with the guide's instruction to make it glow brightly and fire a massive beam of light at him, causing the villain to be blasted away and all of the cauldron born to drop dead back into skeletons. The hero's goodness has triumphed. The guides leads the guests and makes a special presentation to our new hero. An official statement from Walt Disney World. We pay honor to the bravery, sincerity, and pure-mindedness of the guest who received power from the sword of light. The guest is now proclaimed a knight of Fantasyland with a memorial medal as Sir/Lady, the great hero of a great land! GOOD CONQUERS EVIL! Category:Disney attractions